Return
by Burning in the Skies
Summary: 'A stranger with an unquenchable thirst for revenge, will not rest until his wrath destroys everything the Clans stand for...'Set to around 8 months after the Dark Forest battle, a stranger returns with a threat so great that could perish the Clans. Four young cats with amazing powers must help lead the Four Clans to stand against the stranger's plan of doom.
1. Allegiances

Author's Note-

This is a Warriors Fanfic set to a few moons after the Dark Forest's Battle. Bramblestar still stands as ThunderClan leader with his mate, Squirrelflight as deputy. Tigerstar may have been defeated, but now a new force threatens to perish the four Clans. Forseeing the destruction the 'Stranger' can cause, StarClan prophecizes of four young cats with amazing powers who must lead the Clans to stand against the stranger's wrath. If you have finished the Warriors series, I'm pretty sure you should have some sort of an idea who this 'Stranger' is already...

Disclaimer: Warriors and it's awesomeness belongs totally to Erin Hunter. I only own this Fanfic and the new characters.

**Return**

**ALLEGIANCES**

(New Characters are in bold and described, some previous characters have been made warriors, or queens, or elders. I took notice of ThunderClan's unfair advantage of twice the amount of warriors than other Clans, so I went ahead and made some of the oldest characters elders.)

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-**Bramblestar

**Deputy-**Squirrelflight

**Medicine Cat-**Jayfeather

**Warriors-**

Sandstorm

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart-Apprentice, Lilypaw

Lionblaze-**Apprentice, Sycamorepaw**

Poppyfrost

Foxleap

Icecloud-Apprentice, Seedpaw

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Ivypool-**Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

Cherrystream(Known as Cherrykit/paw in Omen of the Stars)

Moleclaw(Known as Molekit'paw in Omen of the Stars)

**Apprentices-**

Seedpaw

Lilypaw

**Thunderpaw/strike**-light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Sycamorepaw/blaze**-red brown/black tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens-**

Dovewing(Mother of Bumblestripe's kit. **Rainkit/paw/step-gray blue she-cat**)

**Squirrelflight**(Mother of Bramblestar's kits. **Skykit/paw/flame-sliver tabby she-cat, Lightkit/paw/path-ginger tabby tom)**

Daisy

**Elders**

Purdy

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Millie

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-**Blackstar

**Deputy-**Rowanclaw

**Medicine Cat-**Littlecloud-**Apprentice, Wingpaw**

**Warriors-**

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Tawnypelt

Snowbird-**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

Olivenose

Owlclaw-**Apprentice, Icepaw**

Scorchfur

Tigerheart-**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Dawnpelt-**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

Pinenose

Ferretnose

Starlingwing

**Apprentices-**

**Wingpaw/flight**-silver and black tom with silver tipped tail

**Mosspaw/pool**-dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

**Icepaw/dawn**-white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Ravenpaw/dusk**-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Thornpaw/strike**-black tom with amber eyes

**Queens-**

Ivytail

Kinkfur

**Elders-**

Cedarheart

Tallpoppy

Snaketail

Whitewater

**WindClan**

**Leader-**Onestar

**Deputy-**Ashfoot

**Medincine Cat-**Kestrelflight

**Warriors-**

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Gorsetail-**Apprentice, Lupinepaw**

Weaselfur

Harespring-**Apprentice, Sagepaw**

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail-**Apprentice, Streakpaw**

Boulderfur

Furzepelt

Whiskernose

**Apprentices-**

**Lupinepaw/stream**-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with very sharp claws

**Sagepaw/feather**-swift black tom with hazel eyes

**Streakpaw/water**-ginger tom with dark blue eyes

**Queens-**

Sedgewhisker(Mother of Leaftail's kits. **Stonekit/paw/fire-gray tabby tom, Redkit/paw/spirit****-****light brown tortoiseshell she-cat, Echokit/paw/fall-silver she-cat with black spots)**

**Elders-**

Webfoot

Tornear

Crowfeather

**RiverClan**

**Leader-**Mistystar

**Deputy-**Reedwhisker

**Medicine Cat-**Mothwing-Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors-**

Graymist

Mintfur

Icewing

Pebblefoot

Mallownose

Robinwing

Beetlewhisker

Grasspelt

Hollowcloud

Troutpelt

Mossyfrost

Rushtail

**Apprentices-**

Willowshine

**Amberpaw/shade-ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Sharppaw/claw-light brown tabby tom with very sharp claws**

**Sequoiapaw/night-pale gray tabby tom with green eyes**

**Snowpaw/stripe-white and gray tabby tom with light blue eyes**

**Queens-**

Duskfur

Mosspelt

Petalfur(Expecting Beetlewhisker's kits)

Minnowtail(Mother or Pebblefoot's kits. **Tigerkit/paw/tail-ginger tabby she-cat, Wolfkit/paw/heart-gray she-cat with white markings,Bearkit/paw/claw- brown tabby tom**)

**Elders-**

Dapplenose

Pouncetail


	2. Prologue

**Return**

_Author's Note: So, the Prologue is up! If you notice any mistakes, please feel free to notify me of them, and I'll try my best to fix them. Any reviews are welcome, criticism or praise. Enjoy!_

Prologue

The full moon shone sharply upon StarClan territory, it's bright light gazing every stiff branch and every soft leaf like liquid silver. Deep in the forest, where trees where dense and prey was rich, an isolated secret clearing provided privacy enough for a meeting of fate, and gathering of destiny. Underneath the moon's watching gaze, it seemed that even the fall of a dead leaf, or a drop of cool water could be heard amongst the forest.

Six cats' heads spung in unison instinctively to the quiet reverbarations of soft paw steps, not so long after followed by the appearance of a tensed up spotted brilliant golden tabby, her eyes sharp and alert. The pressure in the atmosphere broke as the blue-gray she-cat rose to her paws from the circle and sighed in relief, "Greetings, Leopardstar. How was your journey?"

"Well." Leopardstar replied briskly. "Bluestar," She dipped her head respectfully to her greeter, her bright fur sticking back to her sleek shape. "Tallstar, Heatherstar, Raggedstar, Cedarstar." Leopardstar recognized the four WindClan and ShadowClan leaders with a nod. "Crookedstar!" A warm purr rose in her throat as she sat down beside her previous leader, waves of joy rippling from her body.

"Good to see you again, Leopardstar." Crookedstar mewed with amusement. All too soon, silence struck the circle once again as they waited for their last companion.

"Firestar." Bluestar murmured under her breath as a flash of orange caught her eye. "Our last member is present," Bluestar announced the arrival of the newcomer, "Welcome, Firestar." Brightness sparked her blue eyes.

"Thank you, Bluestar." Firestar gave a curt nod and sat down next to his mentor, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws.

"The Clans are in danger again, yet much too soon." Heatherstar's mew was thick with concern, her eyes clouded with worry, "_A stranger with an unqeuchable thirst for revenge, will not rest until his wrath destroys everything the Clans stand for."_

"ShadowClan must not fall for his sickening lies again!" Raggedstar spat, unsheathing his claws as his hatred flared in his eyes.

"Peace, Raggedstar." Crookedstar warned sternly as he rose to his paws, "I understand and share your anger. I'm sure we all do. But this is not your battle; this is a battle for the Four to fight."

Raggedstar sighed with fatigueness, but nodded in agreement." Yes, yes. But...is it decided?"

The previous leaders made small talked amongst their Clan. ThunderClan was the first to voice agreement.

"RiverClan is satisfied."

"So is WindClan."

"ShadwoClan," Cedarstar paused briefly to look each Thunder, Wind, and RiverClan leader in the eyes, "will see the end to this wretched poisoner." He vowed, enunciating every word.

"Then_ Four shall rise to the threat; Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow, to defeat the sinister stranger's rain of doom._

"Who are the Four?" Firestar asked, his whiskers quivering with curiousity.

Bluestar sighed and mewed warily," StarClan does not know everything, young Firestar."

_She knows_. It dawned to Firestar as he observed the quick glance Bluestar and Cedarstar shared. _But why is she so hesitant to tell me?_

_I fear for the Four._


End file.
